Icenose's Story
by Holyleef
Summary: The advetures of a medicine cat who is faced with a secret love
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story I wrote on a couple years ago and I am currently writing the sequel to that on there. I know that this is very rushed but oh well. Here are the first 4 chapters**

**Chapter 1-Icekit**  
Icenose was once a kitten. She was named Icekit by her mother Snowstream and her father brave and fierce deputy Lionstorm. As a kit she was adventurous and loved to be told stories. She enjoyed talking to the elders, Speckleheart anf Littlelegs. She asked her mother at least once a day,"Can I be an appertince now?" But the was always, "Not until you are six moons old, Icekit." Icenose never had any brothers or sisters so she shared the den with her mom, Sparrowkit and his mom Sandtail. One day a large black tom came to the den and said "It is time."

**Chapter 2-Icepaw**  
After leaving the den and sitting at the base of thunderock Icekit finally knew what the tom had meant. Sparrowkit and herself where six moons old today! The tom spoke on thunderock,  
" I Ravenstar leader of LightingClan order all cats old enough to catch there own pray to thunderock for a Clan meeting.I will know appoint two new appertinces. Icekit and Sparrowkit please come onto thunderock." Icekit hoped onto the rock to see the whole can staring at her! Ravenstar spoke once again," Sparrowkit you will now be known as Sparrowpaw and your mentor will be Patchwind. Icekit, you will now be known as Icepaw. Icepaw, Starclan has told me that you are to be a medicine cat. With that your mentor will be Cloversong. Pride ram through Icenose when Ravenstar aid she was to be a medince cat! Tomarrow she would begin her training

**Chapter 3-Icepaw's Training**  
Icepaw wakes up to see Sparrowpaw, Foxpaw, and Fawnpaw sleeping. She then remembers that she is an apprentice now. She walks over to Cloversong's den. she sees a ginger and brown tabby she-cat laying next to Cloversong." O, hello Icepaw. I am just giving Fireface some stuff for his rat bite. Come back tomorrow for some more Fireface." Meowed Cloversong." Today I will teach you about all the herbs and medicines, Icepaw." Icepaw looked at all the neatly stacked things behind Cloversong. ' This will take till moonhigh! ' though tIcepaw. "This is cobwebs it is used for bleeding. This is Burdock Root it is used for rat bites, this is the stuff I gave Fireface. Till late afternoon Cloversong told Icepaw about all the herbs and medicines. ThenCloversong excused her to collect herbs. By moonhigh she had collected all the herbs Cloversong had wanted. She put them in Cloversongs's den and then took a rabbit from the freshkill pile. She went to the medicine's cat den, ate and slept.

Chapter 4-Icepaw Goes to a Gathering(part1)  
Over the next eight moons Icepaw helped Cloversong with collecting medicines, making hers and some other things. Icepaw is about to take a walk when Ravensar summons all cats to thunderock. After every cat had gathered he said this. " the cats going to the gathering tonight are Patchwind, Littlelegs, Sandtail, Brindleflower, Fireface, Sparrowpaw,and Icepaw. They all walked to Fourtrees. Then Icepaw saw and smelled DarkClan cats, WaterClan cats, and BreezeClan cats. The leaders, Runningstar(BreezeClan), Shadowstar(DarkClan), Wildstar(WaterClan), and Ravenstar were at ClanRock. They began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next part of Icenose's story, Chapter 5-8, but first here is a list of cats from lightningclan:**

**(Link to see pics:** .?mode=view&post_id=24729777&u=16627097)

**Leader: Ravenstar(black cat)**

**Deputy: Lionstorm(golden-orange tabby)**

**Medicine Cat: Cloversong( Tortie)**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Icepaw(blusih gray)**

**Warriors:**

**Sandtail(golden/brown tabby)**

**Patchwind(Orange and black patched with white)**

**Apprentice: Sparrowpaw(fluffy black tom)**

**Echofur(pure white)**

**Apprentice: Fawnpaw(orange tabby)**

**Brindleflower(uh..dont know how to explain)**

**Apprentice: Foxpaw(bright organe, white chest)**

**Shadepelt(black and white)**

**Nightshade( small, pure black**

**Queens:**

**Fireface(white, and orange tabby)**

**Snowstream(White with gray patches)**

**Elders:**

**Littlelegs( white with small legs)**

**Speckledheart(calico, organge)**

Chapter 5-Icepaw Goes to a Gathering (Part 2)  
Runningstar talks about how it is getting hard to find food. Wildstar and Shadowstar talk about the same thing. But just when Ravenstar is about to speak the clouds cover the moon and a lot of roughs and loners burst through the bushes. Every cat gathers up Littlelegs ang Fireface. They follow Sweetscent(waterclan's medicine cat) and Scartail(Darkclan's elder) to the safety of the bushes. Every time a clan cat gets hurt Sweetscent or Icenose rush out to cure them. The battle ends at sunrise. There are many dead. Ravenstar gathers her clan. Something is wrong. Icepaw thinks to herself: We have, Patchwind, Ravenstar, Littlelegs, Fireface, Brindleflower, Sandtail, and Sparrowpaw. Who are we missing? Foxpaw! She tells Ravenstar and they look for him. They find a ginger apprentice laying on his side,dead. 'No, Foxpaw!' Icepaw drag Foxpaw's body back to camp. That night the whole clan expect kits sit vile for Foxpaw. At sunrise the elders carry Foxpaw's body to bury it.

**Chapter 6:Icepaw Becomes a Medicine Cat**  
Cloversong is very proud of Icepaw's bravery at the gathering. They will go to moonstone later. But first some cat will become a warrior. Ravenstar calls all cats to Thunderock."Patchwind has Sparrowpaw learned ways of the ways of the warrior code and does he understand what the warrior code means?" asked Ravenstar."He has and he does." said Patchwind. "I Ravenstar,leader of LightingClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this will now be a warrior. Sparrowpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this clan with even the cost of your life" asked Ravenstar."I do."meowed Sparrowpaw."Then by the power of StarClan you will now be known as Sparrowcloud." Then Cloversong and Icepaw made their way to moonstone. StarClan named her Icenose. They got back to camp. Icenose joined Sparrowcloud to sit vile. Icenose though to herself 'I am a medicine cat.'

Chapter 7-Icenose and Sparrowcloud  
It is 2 moons after Icenose became a medicine those 2 moons, Snowstream gave birth to Sharpkit and Rainkit, Fawnpaw became Fawnshadow and Sparrowcloud got an apprentice, Frostpaw.  
Icenose decides to go out and collect cobwebs because their stock is getting is standing on a branch to get cobwebs she sees Sparrowcloud with Frostpaw. Icenosw purrs with affection. She has always loved him even when they where kits. She knows that her loyalty lies to her clan but she wishes she could mate. She sees Frostpaw running off. she jumps down from the branch. Icenose! Sparrowcloud says. They purr with affection for eachother. "Sparrowcloud, I can't love you. I'm a medcine cat" meows Icenose"I Know"answers Sparrowcloud.

Chapter 8-Icenose get an apprentice  
Four sunrises have passed since Icenose's encounter with Sparrowcloud. Yesterday Cloversong became an elder. Icenose was now the medicine cat of LightingClan. Icenose will get an apprentice today. Moonkit always come to the mediicine cat den. she is great with the medicine and always beged Cloversong to let her go to Moonrock."All cat old enough to catch their own prey to the base of Thunderrokc for a clan meeting." Icenose hears Ravenstar say. The whole clan gathers at thunderrock. " Two new apprentices will be made today. Smokekit you will know be known as Smokepaw and your mentor will be Lionstorm. Moonkit you will know be known as Moonpaw and your mentor is Icenose tonight you will go to Moonrock to be accepted by StarClan to be a medicnie cat." The black tom says. Icenoce sees a proub look on fFireface's face she if theri mother. Then Icenose and Moonpaw go to moonrock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chap 9-12 and an updated list of the cats:**

**Link for pics: **.?mode=view&post_id=26313429&u=16627097

**Leader: Ravenstar**

**Deputy: Lionstorm**

**Medicine Cat: Icenose**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Moonpaw(white she-cat)**

**Warriors:**

**Sandtail**

**Patchwind**

**Sparrowcloud**

**Apprentice: Frostpaw(White she-cat, gray ringed tail and forelegs)**

**Echofur**

**Fawnshadow**

**Brindleflower**

**Shadepelt**

**Nightshade**

**Fireface**

**Queens:**

**Snowstream, Kits:**

**Sharpkit and Rainkit(Black, white)**

**Elders:**

**Speckleheart**

**Littlelegs**

**Cloversong**

**Chapter 9-Leaf-Bare**  
Leaf-bare has just started and Icenose's stocks are getting low."Moonpaw! Stop playing around like a helpless kit! For StarClan's sake your 8 1/2 moons old!" Icenose Scalds Moonpaw"We have to collect some medcine for Ravenstar's cough! Now it looks like your going alone.""Well, okay sorry Icenose." Moonpaw says before fleding to collect medcine." Man your tough on her " Sparrowcloud says walking in " I have to be, She _always_ plays around like a kit. When cats are sick like this she has to be serious." Icenose says." I just came to get some Marigold for Frostpaw's leg. She hasent been able to get up since the half moon, two nights ago. Do you want to come see her?" Sparrowcloud meowed " I'll come" She says."Icenose!" Snowstream says running to her " Its Ravenstar . . . I . . . I think he's . . .d- . . . dead!" Icenose's heart stops no cat knew but that was her grandfather .

**Chapter 10-A sad day**  
Icenose races to Ravenstar's den, followed by Snowstream and Sparrowcloud. Icenose examined him. " He's not dead. He just lost a life . . . his 8th." She says " We really need to find catmint. First it was whitecough now its greencough."" Icenose! I've been loo-" " Why are you wet?" Icenose asks as she cuts Moonpaw off. " I fell in a pond inside a twoleg garden white I was looking for catmint. I found only three though." Moonpaw meows " It looks like he lost a life" " he just did. Leave the catmint here and go dry youslf offthen take some cobwebs and marigold to Frostpaw" Icenose says." Iceno . . .Cough,Cough" Ravenstar says waking up " Shh. Eat this its catmint." She tells Him." Sparrowcloud go get him some fresh-kill and Snowstream go find a apprentice to change his bedding and can you get him some water?" she says to both of them. They both nod a run off."Icenose its to late,*cough*,When i just lost my life Star-*cough*StarClan told me that my time had come. They sent be back to say g-*cough* good-bye." Ravenstar says." No! I'll get you more catmint and-"" Icenose don't even try. I love you and i'm very proud of you. You may tell the clan that I am your grandfather i think *cough,cough* it time for them to know *cough*Tell Snowstream that I lover her to *cough,cough cough* and i love you." He says. His eye lids close and he stops moving. She wails out a cry of sadness a her eyes fill up with tears. She buries her head in Ravenstar's fur." Good-Bye Ravenstar " she says.

**Chapter 11-A New Leader**  
"What do I do know?" Icenose thought fighting back tears. She walked out of the den. She called all cats to Thunderock." I know that i'm not suppose to call meeting but this is urgent." She says trying to not be sad. " Ravenstar . . . died. For good. Lionstorm is know the leader." " Shock broke through the clan. She races to her den. She starts to cry. She crys until she hears pawsteps. " Icenose its me Snowstream. I'm sad to after all he was my dad. But you have to move on. Come one its almost time to sit vile for him." She says. The two cat walk out and cats are already sitting be Ravenstar's Body. Lionstorm calls all cat to Thunderock." It is time for me to choose a new deputy.I say these words before the body of Ravenstar, so his spirit may hear and approve my will be the deputy of LightingClan." He says. He walks over to Icenose. " Tomorrow we have to go to Moonstone." Lionstorm says." OKay." she replies.

**Chapter 11-Icenose takes Lionstorm to Moonstone Part 1 of 3**  
"Icenose do i have to?" " Yes you'll need all your strength to make it to highstones and back. Your the leader, Lionstorm not a puny kit." Icenose says. " Oh,alright then." He says. " Icenose can I come?" Moonpaw asks who is sorting the medicines. " No Moonpaw the clan _needs_ you here." She says." Okay Icenose." " I'm done lets go." Lionstorm says.

"It feels wierd to go on BreezeClan territory."Lionstrom says. " I know but its the only way to reach Moonstone. "Where here." " Lets go then." He says. " WE have to wait till Moonhigh."Icenose replies." Okay at least can we hunt?" Lionstorm says. "We can't before we go to moonstone." The medicine cat says" Okay lets wait." he finally says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 12-15 ^^**

**Chapter 12-Icenose takes Lionstorm to Moonstone Part 2 of 3**  
At Moonhigh we went in. "Touch Moonstone with your nose. and sleep" Icenose said. Lionstorm did as she said. They both opened their eyes to StarClan's hunting grounds. Icenose looked at Lionstorm. He looked dead. 'StarClan must be taking his life away' Lionstorm woke up. " Lionstorm you will know be known as Lionstar leader of LightingClan " A tom's voice said. " Thank-you. Who are you" Lionstar asked the tom. " I am Strikestar first leader of LightingClan and i shall give you your first life. I give yo the life of Bravely, use it to lead your clan bravely." Strikestar said. Icenose say the pain Lionstar was fealing. Then four more cats came. Icenose noticed Foxpaw and Dragonfire. Dragonfire was Breezeclan's medicine cat a long time ago. "Fowpaw!" Lionstsar says. " Hello. I give you the life of battle, use it to lead your clan into battle." Foxpaw meows. " I'm Dragonfire. I give you the life of healing use it to help heal and encourge you clan." Dragonfire says. A gray she-cat rose and padded ouver to Lionstar." Graykit? Is it you. It is I thought I would never see you again after you died of greencough! " " Lionstar I know give you the life of kinship. Use it to lead your clan as if they are your kin." Graykit says. the las remaing cat rose and walked over. " Lionstar I am Goldenstar. I was the leader of LightingClan about 2 moons before you where born. I know give you the life of Strength use it to win every battle. Something was wrong 3 cats where missing. And where was Ravenstar?

**Chapter 13Icenose takes Lionstorm to Moonstone Part 3 of 3**  
-A cool breeze swept across the land. And with it the ancient at more cat came then more and more."Lionstar I give you the gift of love use it to love your clan. I am Kitmother, first queen of the clans. You descend from me Lionstar." Kitmother says. " I give you the gift of calmness use it to calm your clan. i am Blackstar. A leader of DarkClan." Blackstar says." I give you the gift of leadership." a black tom says coming through the crowd." Ravenstar!" Icenose yells.  
" Use it to leades your clan."Ravenstar says. Another breeze sweps across the land and the cats are gone. We awake in moonstone. we travel back toward camp.

Chapter 14-Trapped  
Icenose padded out of her den. It was a half moon since Lionstar became leader. She turned around and noticed that Moonpaw was still asleep and the den enterence."Moonpaw!" Icenose meowed. "ha . . . what?" Thr white cat said. " Wake up you furry lump it long past sunrise! I know we got extra time to rest because we went to moonstone last night but it's almost sunhigh!" She said Moonpaw got up. " What shall we do?" Moonpaw askes. "WE need more catmint and cobwebs." the medicnine cat replies.

The two cats travel to a large patch of catmint. They start picking hear twolegs coming. "Moonpaw!Twolegs run!"Icenose runs off. Icenose starts to run but trips on a log and falls down. The twolegs come closed and pick her up she trys to struggle free but the grasp id too strong " Moonpaw!Run tell Lionstar" She yells doubting Moonpaw heard her. A sharp object hits her and she falls into sleep

**Chapter 15-kittypet?**  
Icenose woke up she was in a metal square thing. she could smell and see other cat. "Lke your cage?" av coice said. it was coming from a cat in a "cage" next to her."Is this what it is?" "Yes, i'm Clare. I'm waiting for my twolegs to pick me up." "You live with twolegs! Kittypet!" she yelled then a twoleg walked in and opened her cage and picked her up she could not get free, they put her in a monster . . .

Somehow she had fallen asleep in the monster. she woke up and was in a twolegs one of the twolegs kits scratched her. she hissed at annoyence as ran through the nest. no window was open and no door was eaither. would she ever get out ov here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 16-The End ^^**

Chapter 16-Fluffles?

[b]"Fluffles! come back here!" one of the twolegs yelled. Fluffles? "My name is Icenose, mousebrained!" she hissed but they didn't see to understand. She saw a cat in another part of the nest. "Hello?" she meowed. "Hi." the orange tom said cleaning himself. "You must be Fluffles." he said. "No! I am NO kittypet! i am icenose! the medicine cats of Lighingclan!" Icenose hissed. "Wow, calm down. you must be a forest cat. by the way my name;s Flame." he meowed. "Icenose say down/ "Are their heads full of foxdug?" she meowed flicking ehr tail to the twolegs. "The housefolk? no. they just dont understand cat." flame replied. "I'll be in my bed if you need me." he padded into wat looked like a fake tree. Icenose followed. "How do i get out of here?" she asked

Chapter 17-Moonpaw burst into had to tell padded to his den not waiting to be allowed inside."Lionstar! Icesnose was captured by twolegs!"she yelled."What?"lionstar meowed."We where collecting catmint and they got her!"moonpaw meowed."Did you see which wat they went?"lionstar asked."No, Icenose told me to i i did see them stick her with something and put her in a monster."moonpaw padded out of his called all cats."Lets just cut right to it, Icenose has gone missing."he where in the crowd."I need a search you ,Sandtail,and fawnshadow you go with ?do you know traveling herbs?"lionstar nodded."Ok,get these cats them and then they can get going."he jumped off of it and padded over to got the herbs and they where off.

**Chapter 18-Yuck!**

-"Are you sure that this is the only way?"icenose asked where traveling in the garbage shoot."Yup!"flame meowed."Just keep crawling!"Icenose sighed and keep light fill the tunnel and she and flame fell in to garage."YUCK!this will be on my pelt for moons!"icenose jumped back into the garbage shoot."Well bye icenose."he meowed and padded back up the crawled out of the garbage and looked for a puddle to rinse couldnt find one and kept stopped when she realized she didnt know where she was starting to get dark so she found shelter in a tree hollow. her belly grummbled cause she didnt eat any of that kittypet would have to hunt in the sighed and drifted off the sleep.

Chapter 19-Moonlight leaded Sparrowcloud and his patrol through was looking in every nest every tree every where for wasnt just becasue she was a clanmate it was something came to a place sparrowcloud stopped and sniffed._icenose!_her scent was leading in different directions. "Sandtail,Echofur you go toward the you go toward the thunderpath.i'll go this alert."he warned and padded off to find her.

Chapter 20-The Rescue

Sparrowcloud put his nose to the ground and sniffed following Icenose's scent. He stopped when he reached a tree hollow."Icenose?' he hissed quietly. He heard a bang and an,"Ouch." and then Icenose popped her head out."Sparrowcloud!" she exclaimed."I thought you would never find me!" She jumped out of the tree hollow and landed next to hadn't talked much since there talk moons ago. She caught the gleam in Sparrowcloud's eye."Sparrowcloud.." she said and turned away."Even if i do have feelings for you we cant be together, im a medicine cat and you know that!" Sparrowcloud sighed and said,"Then we can run away Moonpaw is making a fine medicine cat she'll be fine on her own." Icenose shook her head."No,no! I dont want another word of this, I;m not leaving LightningClan."

Chapter 21- Back to square one

Suddenly something grasped Icenose and Sparrowcloud. Icenose yowled and Sparrowcloud hissed. They where stuck inside a cage and then a monster."Congrats, you got your way." Icenose said sarcastically.

"Fluffles!" A twoleg yelled. Icenose rolled her eyes. She had gotton new twolegs but they still called her fluffles. Sparrowcloud also lived with her and his new name was Blackie.

THE END!

R&R PLZ KEEP WATCHING FOR THE SEQUEL!


End file.
